


Mama Bear Mode

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confused Scott Lang, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: "Remember what I said about Mama Bear Mode?""...yeah?"





	Mama Bear Mode

A punch here...a fired repulsor there...and Tony was pretty sure Peter was webbing the Hydra operatives into sac form for his own amusement. He couldn't really blame the kid. These guys were deplorable, and he was beginning to think bringing all of the Avengers was a bit overkill, because even Stephen looked bored. He actually yawned! In the middle of wrapping his whip around one of the soldiers legs and pulling so they landed rather harshly on their back! Tony would have rolled his eyes if he didn't think Peter was rubbing off on the sorcerer. Mom Mode was always on during battle and that made Tony feel a little better about bringing a sixteen year old on missions.

Although a mask was hiding his face, Tony raises an eyebrow when Stephen activates a time spell and freezes an approaching soldier in place. Then the sorcerer smirks when Peter swings by and kicks them to the ground.

Yeah, those two were definitely screwing around.

Natasha's voice crackles over the comm. "Stephen, you're not setting a good example for your cub."  
" _Excuse me_? My _what_ now?"  
It even stunned Peter mid-swing and he smacked against the side of the building before he could recover. "Ow...I'm good." He then proceeds to crawl on the wall and out of sight.  
"He's so protective of Spidey and he still sounds surprised." Clint laughs from whatever tree he climbed. Tony's almost positive he's in one at least.  
"Why do you all sound like you made this decision unanimously?" The sorcerer huffs.  
Bucky grunts, probably from punching someone's lights out. "We did. Nat started it though."  
Wanda sniggers. "It's cute.  Just accept it."  
"I left the Sanctum for this?"

Just when it seemed they got all of the soldiers, did shit truly hit the fan. At least three large groups of Hydra soldiers came out of the building with alien tech, because of course they did. Just when Tony thought he found the last of the weapons, more popped up and he felt like he would never truly get rid of it all.

Then his heart dropped when he saw Peter within one of the groups. One of the commanders had him in a chokehold that wasn't really necessary since the boy looked drugged, but the enemy still held one of the alien guns to his head. All of the Avengers freeze at the sight, not noticing the fury slowly growing in blue eyes.

"One move and this guy is toast!"  
Tony knew what was coming and so he holds his hands up. "Just sitting down here! I'm beat!"

Both the Avengers and Hydra give him an odd look as he sits down, and he waves Scott back. He tilts his head curiously but still steps back to stand next to Rhodey and looks at the colonel.

"His kid is in danger and he's just sitting down?!"  
Rhodey chuckles. "Remember what I said about Mama Bear Mode?"  
"...yeah?"

Scott's eyes widen when hundreds of clones of Stephen surround Hydra, they all conjure whips, and in the blink of an eye tosses all but the commander and Peter into portals. Alien tech falls to the ground with loud thunks and the clones assemble back into one form as Stephen activates his armour and lands heavily in front of the commander. He throws out a hand and wraps it tightly around the startled enemy's neck and Peter stirs in the man's hold.

"Let him go. Now." The sorcerer snarls, and then gently catches the dazed teen with his free arm when the commander releases him as if burned.

Without a second thought, another portal opens and Stephen tosses the Hydra agent through like a ragdoll, and it closes, leaving the sorcerer to turn his attention to the teen in his arms.

"Peter?"  
"S'ry...even senses...couldn't...fast enough." Peter slurs.  
"Are you okay?"  
"...wearing off Mom..."  
Stephen holds him close in response and Tony stretches after he stands up and disengages his armor. "Well! I know who I'm doing when we get home!"  
Everyone rolls their eyes as Tony joins his family, until Scott opens his mouth. "Is it weird that I'm a little turned on right now? That's weird right?"

Rhodey actually facepalms beside him and Steve bursts into laughter as Peter groans.

"Dude... _again_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was super short but I had to get it out!


End file.
